


flügel

by semilunars



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Headcanon, Twin MUs, i love tvtropes but at the same time i hate it, local smash veteran found dead in miami. more on 11, no beta we die like len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semilunars/pseuds/semilunars
Summary: A sore neck is the lesser evil.
Relationships: Female My Unit | Avatar & Male My Unit | Avatar, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin & Pit (Kid Icarus), Palutena & Pit (Kid Icarus), Pit (Kid Icarus) & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	flügel

Corrin gently tossed a bottle of water towards him.

“Sweet,” muttered her companion, catching it without missing a beat. “Thanks, Corrin.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Pit beckoned her to come sit beside him on the grass, and she happily accepted. The night sky was clear, save for the stars, brilliantly shining from above. The wind was cold… but not too cold for the two Smashers’ liking. It was refreshing. _Comforting._

Corrin rubbed a sore spot at the back of her neck as she stretched it about, hoping to relieve herself of the annoying sensation. Then again, compared to the things that would haunt her at night, a sore neck is the lesser evil.

Much more bearable than the spark in her twin brother’s eyes, his gaze full of grief and fury. Than his own claws, crushing and suffocating her—

“So, what brings you here?” asked the dragon princess, taking a sip from her own bottle of water. “I mean, no offense, just… surprised to see you training past midnight, is all.”

“Oh, that?” Pit replied before taking another gulp of water. "Well, not much, really. Just having some weird dreams again.”

“Ah… You too, huh?”

“Eh, mine’s not that big of a deal." He put the cap back on and played around with the bottle in his hands, catching it every single time. "Sleeping's nice, but since we angels don't really need that much sleep anyway, I only get them every now and then.”

Nonetheless, the predicament was nothing short of alarming— for Corrin, at least, considering how the angel allegedly forgot much of his past life. Not that Pit minded as much as the princess did (or so she thought).

“But…”

But in that night’s version of the dream? There was something new. Something familiar and alien at the same time. Other than the usual, unhappy ending, the angel mentioned a brief, unclear glimpse of green, white, blue, and gold.

 _Palutena_ , Corrin assumed. If there’s one thing Pit can recall among the few regarding his humanity, it was his and his village’s devotion to the goddess.

* * *

There once lived a young boy named Pittacus. Named after a great sage of their lands, for it was believed that one day, he will grow to be capable of many great things.

He would often scrape a knee, suffer a cavity, this and that. And yet, that never brought down his potential. His father would often look at his mildly toothless smiles with love so unconditional, it would bring Aphrodite to tears. That's pretty much where the nickname "Pit" came from.

As for his mother… well, Pit never really knew his mother.

The blessings and protection Palutena showered upon their small village, his father… that was all he had.

And the demons that intrude his sleep every now and then just might be the ones that took it all away from him.

A city reduced to ruins. Villagers crying by their loved ones' lifeless bodies. His own unconscious father. Angels struggling to fight, but to no avail. Monsters leading the bystanders to their certain doom.

An attempt to save some children and a few surviving angels.

Unsteady but strong-willed shots with the bow and arrows he desperately searched for and picked up.

Him and the group fleeing for their lives, the monsters picking up the pace faster than he'd like to admit and a claw on his ankle followed by a stinging sensation at his back and he cries and screams _let me go. Help us. Please, somebody help us—_

_"Voítheia--!"_

And then he’ll wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> [creates a fic about a greek...? character who can speak japanese and english (but can only read greek and the former in this au) then names the fic in german] mister worldwide
> 
> uh ok this mostly focuses on theories/headcanons on what Jared, 19’s™ final moments of humanity would be like. turns out someone else in tvtropes kinda… shares some thoughts regarding this matter, so i decided to add some stuff to it. while palu gave him a second chance as an angel, what if the events from the nes game happened and he got injured and caught before fully “maturing” as one, hence his flight issues?
> 
> and there’s the whole “palutena is inspired by, if not really pallas-athena” deal. i mean her official nes design art even bears several similarities to existing sculptures of athena i— vfsdsdfsdk
> 
> shout-out to BananaSins for giving me title suggestions btw!! she suggested something german and i remembered that flügel means "wing" in german and given the context of this fic :) Well


End file.
